Just A Nightmare
by JHolleworth
Summary: Petra has a nightmare where Jesse sacrifices himself to save her from getting killed by the Admin. She can't exactly go back to sleep too easily... At least, not without snuggling in with her best friend. (Oneshot, Petra and Jesse's POV respectively)


**A/N: I figured I'd give you guys something new since writing is becoming a new hobby of mine and "The Big Adventures of Tiny Petra" proved to be quite a moderate success for me, so have some short Jetra fluff. :)**

* * *

 **Petra's POV**

* * *

 _"Aaah!"_

 _With just one swing of his fist, the Admin destroyed part of the roof I was standing on and sent me falling onto the cold stone road while Miss Butter flew right out of my gloved hand._

 _As I turned my back to reorient my view on the hulking colossus, he raised his foot up to the sky, placing it above my helpless, frozen body and blocking out the moon. I didn't know what to do..._

 _I closed my eyes and braced for impact as the Admin's gigantic foot came careening down towards me..._

 _But suddenly, the Admin's foot became frozen in place as I started hearing grunts and groans beside me. I looked to my right to see..._ _"Jesse?!"_

 _The determined brunette was using up all the strength he had to raise the Admin's foot up and stop him from crushing me like a bug._

 _"Petra, get out of there!" Jesse commanded me. I ran away from the dark area of the shadow the Admin's sole was making, but there was no way in hell I was leaving Jesse behind!_

 _"Aargh!" The giant colossus exclaimed as he put more force onto Jesse. "Just die already, you worthless pest!"_

 _"JESSE!" I screamed his name as I offered my hand out to him._

 _Jesse grimaced as the Admin's increasing force was proving to be much for him. "I'm sorry, Petra..." He groaned as he started to run out of strength. "You're gonna have to finish this for me... I believe in you, girl..."_

 _"JESSE, NO!" I exclaimed as I ran back to him with my hand sticking out to grab him, only to see the Admin squash him into the ground with hideous crunch and squelching noises! I couldn't do anything but stand there, frozen in place with a look of shock on my face as I watched the Admin grind my best friend into the ground._

 _The big being made of prismarine lifted his foot up to reveal Jesse's motionless body, his eyes closed and limbs completely limp._

 _"Jesse!" I shouted my name as I held the cold, motionless brunette in my arms. "Jesse... Please wake up!" I shaked his body like a toddler would with their toys as tears started to stream down my face, hoping he would at least open his eyes or mouth. "Please..." I let him go as I just laid there on my knees, crying into his shirt as I fiddled with his suspenders._

 _"Goodbye, you pathetic bug..." The Admin boomed as he brought his foot down on me and the dead Jesse. I held Jesse's body close to me as I closed my eyes and braced for impact, knowing well that these few seconds would be my last..._

"NO!" I screamed, finding myself in my bedroom and not in the outskirts of Beacontown. I wasn't holding Jesse in my arms and not even the Admin's foot was above me. "Oh good god..." I sighed as I wiped the tears off my face. "It was just a nightmare..." I got out of bed, opened my door and proceeded to knock on the wooden barrier that was separating me from Jesse's room.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

* * *

I heard someone knocking on the door. It sounded like a female crying... Was that Petra? She doesn't seem like the type of girl who would normally cry...

I got out of bed, walked over to the closed door and opened it to be greeted to a heart-wrenching sight... Petra was standing there in her navy blue pyjamas, but she had tears trickling out of her chocolate brown eyes and down her cheeks, occasionally letting out a damaged sob as she stared at me.

"Petra? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked the upset redhead.

"Jesse, I..." Petra sniffled, wiping her tears away. "I'm really sorry, Jesse... I just had a nightmare... Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"No, I don't. Come on in." I assured her, pushing her forward by the back to let her into my blackened room. Petra and I both sat down on my king-sized bed. The poor redhead was still crying... Was her nightmare really that bad?

"Petra... What was your nightmare about?" I asked the fiery-haired girl out of curiosity, stroking her auburn locks.

"Do you remember when Romeo attacked Beacontown like he was a kid playing too roughly with his toys?" Petra sniffled.

"Yeah..." I answered. "That time he was this fifty-foot prismarine giant?"

"Well... While you were distracting him, he knocked me off the roof I was standing on..." Petra started, refusing to calm down mentally and emotionally. "I thought he was going to squash me under his foot like I was a bug, but you came just in time to save me! But in the end, you simply sacrificed yourself to save my life. I almost couldn't bring myself to watch Romeo grind you into the ground..." The melancholic girl then cried into her hands, for she was too sad to continue talking.

"Shh... There there, Petra... It's okay..." I told her, rubbing her back. "I'm still here. In fact, I had a nightmare that's probably just as bad as yours."

"What happened in your nightmare, Jesse?" She asked me, seeming like she was now calming down a bit.

"Romeo was forcing us to fight at Sunshine Institute." I began to explain my bad dream to Petra. "Since you're my best friend and I wouldn't even think as to lay a scratch on you, I refused to fight back. And in a fit of anger and rage, Romeo seemed to mind-control you and he made you stab me in the heart. Literally!"

"Oh, Jesse... That sounds horrible..." Petra gasped, rubbing her soft hands against my cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to imagine that..."

"Yeah... It wasn't pretty..." I gulped, putting my blanket back underneath me as Petra did the same. "But every time I have a bad dream like that, I just remember that Romeo is no longer a threat to us and that he's learned from his mistakes. And I'm certainly not dying on you as easily as I did in our nightmares, Petra."

Petra giggled at my words a bit. "Oh yeah?" She said, tickling my sides.

"Haha, stop that!" I laughed, retaliating by budging away from Petra's hands.

"Aww, is my little Jesse a wee bit ticklish?" Petra cooed, planting her finger on my nose.

"Petra please, that's enough!" I giggled, pushing her hand away from me. "We can save all of our energy for that tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Good night, Jesse." Petra yawned, wrapping her warm arms around my torso as she closed her brown eyes.

"Good night, Petra..." I also yawned, nuzzling into Petra's chest as I wrapped my legs around her's and closed my emerald green orbs. If there's one thing that can assure me a good night's sleep every time, it's Petra...


End file.
